Not All Roses Are Red
by MoonLily the Wolf
Summary: Amy has become much more matured and does thing her way. She finds her calling and its flowers. Amy enters a flower contest and soon discovers not all roses are beautiful. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters sega does.  
  
Me: Hi am MoonLily or ML for short. I had to repost this story because they took it off.  
  
Sonic: 17 Amy: 16 Shadow: 17 ????:?? Knuckles: 18 Rouge: 18 Tails: 14 Cream: 13  
  
Me: The question mark comes at the end of the story.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red  
  
It's another beautiful day in Station Square and the beginning of spring. The sun is shining, the air is breezy, and everyone is happy. Especially an energetic pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Today started of great for her and nothing could ruin it. Normally she would be out looking for her beloved hero Sonic, but not anymore the old fan girl Amy has grown up. Amy is now a mature young lady and wears different outfits, instead of the old red dress.  
  
Today was a special day and she was running a bit late; she couldn't decide what to wear. Amy had her white shirt on with a red rose on the front and a red skirt with white trim on the bottom; a recreation of her red dress. While zooming down the sidewalk (looking at her watch), she bumped right into none other than Sonic.  
  
"I'm really sorry" Amy stated as she dust herself off, not realizing it was Sonic.  
  
"Its ok Amy" Sonic said still a little stunned by the run in.  
  
Amy looked up not accepting to see Sonic standing before her. She was surprise that he had come back early. Amy and Sonic had become close friends. Seeing how Amy thought he would never return her love.  
  
"So Amy what's the hurry for? You were going at least mach 1, when you ran into me" Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Sonic but am late for my presentation at the Botanical Garden." With that said Amy rushed of leaving Sonic in her dust.  
  
Sonic stand there for a moment trying to realize what just happened. "Wow this presentation must be really important to Amy." Sonic thought. Then an idea came to mind since he had time to waste, before he meets up with Tails. Sonic rushed off in the direction Amy was headed.  
  
"Wow ten minutes that's a new record for me." Amy thought out loud. For a while the gang had been having race competitions to see how much their abilities had improved. Amy couldn't help but smile when she remembers how Sonic and Shadow got in an argument last time they raced. It was always a tie between the two hedgehogs.  
  
"Ms Rose be ready in 5 minutes." The Coordinator said.  
  
"Ok." Amy said a little nervous. Her mind was excited, but her body was shaking. Amy peered though the curtain looking at the crowd and the judges. She thought that maybe she should of invited her friends; it would make the nervousness go away. Amy took a deep breath and took her position on the center stage. This is the moment she had been waiting for, all the preparation and hard work was about to pay off.  
  
"Will the audience for the flower show please take your seats." The announcer spoke over the PA.  
  
Sonic got there in a matter of seconds and proceeded to take a seat. He looked around seeing if he could find any of the others, but to no avail. "I guess she didn't have time to tell them about this." Sonic thought to himself.  
  
Once everyone had taken their seats the show started. The lights dimmed in the audience and on the stage, though you could make out the silhouette of three people. In the crowd Sonic herd people talking about the new flowers that were in the park; saying how one of the contestants had grown them. Sonic thought about this when he came back to SS. He remembered how pretty they were, though he didn't say it out loud. The flowers matched the colors of the setting sun perfectly. You could probably watch them instead. Then there was the sweet aroma they produced which was hard to describe. Sonic thought how any girl would love a bouquet of those, maybe a certain pink hedgehog.  
  
"The contestants are as followed: May Lu, June, and Amy Rose" The announcer spoke.  
  
One of the judges began reading out the rules. "Now the rules of the contest are simple. The three of you have grown your own flowers and will now use them to arrange a bouquet. You may use any number of other flowers in your arrangement, but not the flowers of other contestants. Remember that your arrangement is scored on the flowers you use and the choreography of your body when placing the flowers. The time limit is based on either when your song ends or when you think your masterpiece is complete. Good luck to the three of you."  
  
With the rules stated the three contestants begin to get ready, not knowing who will go first. Amy and June are excited and at the same time nervous. This will be their first flower competition. May Lu on the other hand has participated and won three times in a row. Sonic watches in the crowed has a screen displays the contestants pictures and the spinner begins to spin.  
  
"Am cheering for you Ames" Sonic says in a whisper as the spinner begins to slow down.

* * *

Me: This story came from an idea I had about a flower contest which Amy enters.  
  
Amy: So ML what's going to happen?  
  
Me: Well I can't say but it gets better plus some sad parts towards the end.  
  
Peace 


	2. Performance Pt One

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.  
  
A/N: For all of the people who read this story, I have changed some chapters around. It will be the same story but different parts will appear that wasn't there before. The reason I did this is because, I felt that the story wasn't going in the right direction I had planned. Some scenes will change but not too much. I hope you will still enjoy the story.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red  
Performance Pt One  
  
The three girls continue to watch the spinner as it begins to slow down. Completely unfazed by the anticipation, May Lu keeps her cool. While Amy and June look on with eagerness as the spinner slowly comes to a stop. If they were paying close attention to the screen, they would have seen the glitch the spinner made. The spinner had skipped right over May Lu and landed on.......  
  
"And the first contestant is..... (Drum roll).... June.  
  
June the Porcupine was so happy, she almost hugged Amy out of excitement. Nevertheless this was her chance to prove to her mother, that she has what it takes to run the flower shop. June is a bright yellow porcupine with brown tips at the end of her quills. Her eyes are a soft blue with a little tint of green. The outfit she wears is a brown sleeveless shirt with a pair of khaki pants and light brown shoes. On the back of the shirt reads; Rain showers brings Miss Aprils Flowers.  
  
"I just want to say good luck to both of you." June said with a bright smile.  
  
"Good luck to you too." Amy said returning the smile.  
  
As Amy and June supported each other and exchange compliments, May Lu can't help to laugh at their words of support. At the sound of her laughter, Amy asks as to what's so funny. May Lu's glossy tail swats Amy as she turns her back to both of them.  
  
"Luck is for the untalented...but good luck to the both of you." She clearly states as she walks away.  
  
"That was just rude and mean." Amy replies, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Maybe she's right....that....I'm untalented." June repeats looking down at her shoes.  
  
Amy hated how people would say things, that weren't true; kind of how Sonic does towards Amy (hint hint). Amy puts a hand on June's shoulder forgetting she was a porcupine. To her surprise it didn't hurt her hand.  
  
"Look June don't ever let someone put you down, you gotta believe in yourself. If you just give up then your dreams will never come true." Amy said with compassion.  
  
June looked into Amy's eyes and finds comfort and hope to what she just said. Her spirits rose to a new high, plus all her fear melted a way. June not only found the courage she needed, but a deep feeling of admiration in Amy; her new friend.  
  
"Thank you Amy." June said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No problem. Just go out there and secure your dreams." The pink hedgehog exclaimed.  
  
June the Porcupine walked up to the stage and bows, as the audience clapped. She proceeded up to the judges and whispers something to them. The three judges nod in agreement on what she had said. Sonic was pretty close, so he was able to hear what they were discussing. June walked back over to the center stage and takes her position.  
  
"Contestant number one June the Porcupine will be dancing to Imaginary, by Evanescence." The announcer said.  
  
He continues to read describing the flower June had grown.  
  
"Her grown flower is a yellow Sunflower with black tips which have a unique sliver glimmer effect. Looking closely at this flower you'll see that it shines like the sun at night. Then when the sun rises it sparkles as a nighttime star. The name of this flower suits its mysterious beauty well, I give you the Illusion!" The announcer reads.  
  
Music starts cool into comes on. (A/N Remember that there are different kinds of flowers all over the stage.)  
  
Paper Flowers  
  
Paper Flowers  
  
/ I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name/  
  
As soon as the music started June made a beautiful back flip, with a spin at the end landing near a flower bed. The beds of flowers were those of lilac; which are dark purple. While still in a spin June used her quilled tail; as a knife cutting the lilacs at the stem. Coordinating with the music's theme, she pulls off the most beautiful spins and twirls.  
  
/ Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story/  
  
Her acrobat skills and preciseness were right own target. The yellow porcupine swiftly grabs the flowers in her right hand. With the left hand free she uses it to complete a one hand cart-wheel. June stops right in front a bed of dark blue lilacs. With the grace of a swan, she glides over to yet another bed of flowers.  
  
/ In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me/  
  
The crowd watches the great performance June is giving. June has now gathered 4 different colors of lilacs; white, yellow, dark purple, and dark blue. Amy watches every movement June has made, taking in the techniques she has used. The judges also take note of the ballet moves. Jotting down quick notes, the judges talk among themselves. Sonic thinks to himself on how Amy's performance will go.  
  
/ Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape/  
  
The song soon draws to a close and so does June's beautiful bouquet. With ease she intertwines all 4 colors of lilac around her own flower. Doing this creates a bulbous effect around the Illusion; resembling a flower about to bloom. Before completely inclosing her flower, June pours a sparkling substance inside. With a clear string June warps the tip of the bulb.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
/Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light/  
  
The young yellow porcupine turns around for all to see her creation. Looking at the bulb shape flower you can see that the purple and blue are on the out side. Not at all affected by the shape, the lilacs look like a real bulb of a flower. The judges look at June and asked if she's done. But as the song end at light June pulls the string.  
  
When the string was pulled it releases the lilacs, creating an aspect of a blooming flower. The purple and blue lilacs settle as the petals, while the white and yellow lilacs act as the filament. In just a few seconds the Illusion can be seen, as it creates a sliver mist around the stage. The crowed claps vehemently and whistles.  
  
"There you have it folks, June and her flower the Illusion!!!" The announcer says.  
  
(Back Stage)  
  
"Wow Amy... I...I knew I could do it!" An ecstatic June pronounced.  
  
"Congratulation June, all you needed was some encouragement!" Amy Said.

* * *

Me: The next chapter will be very short, because it doesn't involve the contest. Remember the more reviews the quicker I post the chapters up and please leave reviews even if you already read this.  
  
Peace. 


	3. Waht Are Friends For?

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.  
  
Me: This chapter focuses on the other Sonic members and what they've been up to. This is one of the chapters I've change so pay attention and enjoy.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red  
What are Friends For.  
  
Everyone had changed, but not as much as Amy did. Everyone was surprise when Amy started dressing different, not to mention acting differently towards Sonic. They all accepted the new none fan girl Amy and moved on with life.  
  
Rouge the Bat sometimes worked with the government. Most of the time they had her infiltrate enemy bases or do undercover work. Besides that she would just hangout with her Friends and go on a shopping spree. Form time to time she still goes looking for those jewels she loves. Amy had convinced her that there was more to life than money and one shouldn't take those things for granted. After that talk they became the best of friends.  
  
Knuckles now had a social life ever since Tails invented a device to protect the M.E. Since the emerald has such great powers, Tails use this power to emit its own force field. They ingenious part is that only Knuckles can pass through. The echidna likes the idea of having time off, but still worries about the Master Emerald. If it wasn't for Amy's idea and Tails technology the force field won't be. Where would Knuckles be without friends?  
  
Tails is the same as always. He still builds inventions to help the gang out. The only thing different about the kitsune, is he wears a blue vest with his logo. The little fox spends his days with Cream or with the others. On most occasions Tails teaches at the Station Square University on robotics.  
  
Shadow the hedgehog became good friends with Amy, after she opened up her home to him. At first the dark hedgehog wouldn't talk much, but Amy's kindness broke his quite barrier. Now if he could only stop getting into arguments with Sonic or making cruel remarks. Shadow spends his time either learning about earth, running, or just hanging out with the gang. One thing that Shadow hasn't gotten use to, are emotions. With each passing day he gets familiar with the many emotions that surround him. All in all the ebony hedgehog is a decent person. Tails workshop 10: 30 

Tails was happily eating some breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't excepting company, so he walked over to the door. Upon opening the door the kitsune found Shadow the Hedgehog standing there. The ebony hedgehog had a look of worry on his face and seemed a bit lost.  
  
"Umm Shadow is there something wrong?" The young fox asked.  
  
"Oh hello Tails... ha...have you seen Amy?"  
  
Tails looked at him a little puzzled and then remembered that they lived together. The young kitsune was about to respond, but someone else said it first.  
  
"I saw her and blue boy this morning. They bumped right into each other." Rouge said, gliding down towards them.  
  
"I'm not surprised they always run into each other." Knuckles commented, also gliding down.  
  
"Well this time she ran into Sonic by accident literally!" Rouge said.  
  
"I guess the faker is back from his little adventure." Shadow said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey guys maybe we should call Sonic or Amy, to see what's going on." Tails said happily.  
  
They all agreed and proceeded into Tails medium size home. Rouge and Knuckles took a seat on the couch, while Shadow sat near the table. Although they didn't notice Shadow was upset, on why Amy left. Usually the pink hedgehog would leave a note, but not today. 'Why didn't she tell me where she was going? Amy knows that I care for her, she should have left a note." Shadow thinks. Rouge and Knuckles talked about little things, while Tails is in the kitchen. The dark hedgehog thinks back to the day he was found.

[Flashback]  
  
"Maria this is what you wanted right? Now everyone can have a chance to be happy." I closed my eyes thinking about Maria and how we would be reunited. My body heated to unbearable temperatures, burning of much fur and skin. If it wasn't for the bit a chaos energy I had let, I'd be dead right now.  
  
Not even knowing it, Shadow had Chaos Control to the Mystic Ruins. It was many a days latter, that he awakened from his unconscious state.  
  
"How...where am I?" he asked scanning the area with his crimson eyes.  
  
I woke up to the sounds of birds and the smell of wet grass. I was in the jungle and from the looks of it; I've been here for awhile. I moved to better position myself and found that wasn't the smartest thing. "If only I had a chaos emerald." If losing a lot of blood was bad, it was daytime and black plus sun doesn't go well. "Dame it." I cursed. I was falling in and out of consciousness. That's when I herd it; a voice calling something out.  
  
Shadow hears a girl's voice that sounds like Maria's. His crimson eye's looks for her figure, but sees nothing. Just before he blacks out Amy Rose appears before him.

[End of Flashback]"Hey Shadow what's Amy's cell phone number?" Tails asked a little loud.  
  
Shadow was shocked at the member he just relived. He didn't remember that he was found by Amy. All he could remember before was that he woke up in a hospital. He continued to look at Tails oddly, before Rouge gave him the number instead.  
  
"523-4587" Rouge called  
  
"Merci (Thank you)" Tails said with a smile dialing the number.

* * *

Me: Well I added the part on how Shadow was found, just to give you reference. At first Shadow as reluctant to stay with Amy, but of course that changed.  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
Paix (Peace) 


	4. True Colors

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.  
  
A/N: This is another short chapter.Enjoy.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red  
  
True ColorsWe join are contestants resting up from the brief intermission. June and Amy talked about their dreams on becoming floral designers. May Lu just keep to herself in her private room. Then there was Sonic the eager hedgehog. He instantly went for the chili dog stand. After about ten chili dogs later he went looking for Amy. Of course only contestants and stage personnel were allowed backstage, but that wouldn't stop this speedy hedgehog.  
  
"Let's see where did I see that backstage door?" Sonic asked to no one.  
  
The cobalt hedgehog quickly found the door; unfortunately standing by was security. He was a freakishly huge bulldog, with one missing tooth in the front. He stood there with a mean face as if saying: 'your dead meat if you think, you can get pass me.' Sonic began walking towards the bulldog. He thought since he was a hero, he could easily get in. Sonic looked up to the bulldog reading his name tag.  
  
"Hi um Rex...I need to talk to one of the contestants."  
  
"Sorry pal can't do that."  
  
"This is really important. I need to tell her tha...." Sonic tired to explain.  
  
Rex just couldn't let Sonic inside. It was against the rules so he tries to reason with Sonic. "Look what's your name?" Sonic stands there dumbfounded at that statement. 'He must not know who I am.' Sonic thought.  
  
"Am Sonic the Hedgehog!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Really...well you can go, but only five minutes."  
  
The speedy blur thanks Rex and runs through the door. Sonic comes across many different flowers, but no Amy Rose. 'I have to find Amy.' Sonic thinks. The blue hedgehog didn't know why, but he needed to talk to Amy. He wonders around muttering to himself. Maybe on what he was going to say. That's when he herd it, that ring tone. "That's Amy's cell phone!" Sonic declared. "Attention participants' intermission ends in five minutes." The announcer spoke.  
  
"Hello Amy speaking."  
  
"Amy is Sonic with you?" Tails asked.  
  
"Nope. I haven't seen Sonic since this morning.  
  
"Well okay...wait Shadow is looking for you."  
  
Shadows' ears quickly perked up, at hearing his name. Amy had a confused expression on her face. That is until it hit her. Amy realized that she didn't leave a note. The pink hedgehog made a promise to always leave a note.  
  
"Amy are you still there?"  
  
"Tails give Shadow the phone please."  
  
Tails motioned Shadow to the phone. At first he hesitated, but Rouge nudged him to go. The ebony hedgehog took the phone. Tails walked back into the kitchen while Knuckles and Rouge watched TV. Unknown to Shadow, Rouge was listening in on their talk.  
  
"Shadow am sorry about not leaving a note."  
  
"It's okay Amy. I...I just wanted to know where you went."  
  
Amy could hear the sad tone in Shadows' voice. 'Wow he's always concerned about me.' Amy thought. Then she had an idea, to make it up to Shadow. "Hey Shadow after am done, we can spend the day together. What ever you want to do, how does that sound?"  
  
"That would be nice" Shadow said coolly, with a smile across is face. The dark hedgehog was about to suggest a location, but June interrupted him. "Amy we have to go, say goodbye to your boyfriend." Amy's eyes glared at June, and then softened to a loving position. "Sorry Shadow I gotta go, love ya bye." "I love you too." Shadow said in a soft whisper, but knew Amy already hung up.  
  
The ebony hedgehog took his seat back on the couch. Rouge gave him a sly look while twitching her ears. Indicating she could hear the conversation between the two. Shadow just gave a smirk, as if nothing had happen. They four friends remand silent and watched TV.  
  
The five minutes were up, so everyone made their way back. Sonic saw Amy talking with June. He called at her name, but the PA drowned out his voice. The cobalt hedgehog tried again, but to no avail. "Will Ms. May Lu and Ms. Amy Rose please report to center stage." The announcer spoke. Sonic hearing this return to his seat. "Lady's for the next round we will flip a coin. Please pick a side. Whosever side it lands on will go next." The judge said. Amy picked heads and May Lu picked tails. The coin was flipped and landed on tails.  
  
"Are next contestant is May Lu the Fox.

* * *

Me: Sorry this is short. I know people are wondering who the romance is between. Let's just say you'll have to read and find out. Also the next two performances wont' be up until there more reviews. Mmmuuhahahahaha.  
  
Peace. 


	5. Performance Pt Two

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.

Me: I want to thank all the people who reviewed. It makes me feel good, that you enjoy my story.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red

Performance Pt Two

"Are second contestant is May Lu the Fox." The announcer spoke.

May Lu hide her angry, because the best should be saved for last. Amy on the other hand was ok with being last. The truth is she's a bit scared and wished her friends were here. Amy turns to May Lu. "Good Luck." She said, sticking her tongue out and walking away. Normally she would be a good sport, but May Lu was asking for it. 'You'll regret that pinkie.' May Lu said in her mind. Backstage Amy and June giggle at May Lu's face. It's hard to tell how mad she is; seeing how her fur is red.

May Lu stays on the stage and gets ready for her performance. This is her forth competition and she plans to win. May Lu is an all red fox except her hair, tail, ears, and muzzle; which are white. Her hair flows down to her back in curls. The young fox has deep purple eyes. She wears black capris, with a purple flower print tee and purple shoes. Around her neck is a red rose necklace laced with a green rope.

Sonic waits for the fox to begin, when his phone/communicator rings. He quickly runs out; not wanting to disturb the other people watching the show. Sonic reaches a quiet corner and takes the call.

"Sonic the worlds fast hedgehog." He answers the phone with.

To his surprise Shadow was the one on the other end. "Not likely faker" The ebony one says. Sonic was about to yell something when Tails picked up. "Sonic were have you been? You were suppose to be here thirty minutes ago." The young kitsune said with annoyance. Sonic turns to a clock; which reads 11:00pm.

"Sorry I got caught up in this contest." Sonic confesses. "What contest?" Tails ask a bit confused.

Immediately an idea comes to mind. "It's not important, listen is everyone over there?" He asks. "Yeah" Tails answers.

Sonic continues to inform his two tailed friend on his plan. Tails agrees and tells the rest of the gang. Rouge nudges Shadow to tell them of earlier plans made. Shadow does so and the plan is perfect. 'Amy is going to love this.' Both hedgehogs think to themselves.

Back at the Contest.

"May Lu will be dancing to 'Here with Me', by Dido." The announcer speaks.

He continues to read the description, of the flower May Lu grew.

"May Lu entry for this years contest is a rose. This is a good entry, seeing how it's the year of the Rose. The combination of red and white make this no ordinary flower. On each petal is the remarkable resemblance of tiny hearts. The might be small, but nonetheless they look fabulous. Even the center looks like a heart. I must say May Lu has out done herself. Ladies and gentlemen I give you First Love!" The announcer reads.

Music begins.

/_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_/

May Lu started of by acting out the lyrics in the song. She sees the flowers on the table, but is afraid to move them. She picks them up carefully, as if precious memories. One by one she picks the petals. "He loves me, he loves me not." She begins to say. Soon she spreads the petals over the table, and leaps to a flower bed.

_[Chorus:]_

/_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_/

She lands next to a bed of pink roses. Using her claws the red fox easily cuts them at the stems. Moving to the rhythm she quickly places them on the table. Once more she gathers more roses; this time in lavender. The last roses she collects are a light blue. The way she moves is both elegant and beautiful. The way her hair moves too and fro is captivating. The audience watches May Lu's performance in amazement. Not only does she dance to the beat, but is acting out the lyrics too.

/_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_/ 

The talented young fox has finished gathering flowers. She makes her way to the table, with a great pose at the end. Her white tail moves smoothly as she works. Her hair blows from a gentle breeze. Suddenly the flowers take shape into letters. The letters form words. Those same words make a phrase. May Lu soon finishes her arrangement and sings along with the lyrics. The audience is really into her performance, even June and Amy. The watch her every move; as if under a spell or hypnotized.

_[Chorus]_

/_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_/

May Lu ends the performance by blowing petals into the audience. Most of the petals land on the judges. What really catches everyone's attention is the bouquet. May Lu steps back revealing her masterpiece. The blue, lavender, and pink roses are intertwined saying; Loves First Kiss. Her flowers are in the shape of a heart just above the words. The sexy red fox bows as the crowd claps and whistles.

Backstage Amy and June talk about her performance.

"Wow she is good. No wonder she won three times." June speaks truthfully. Amy looks at her new friend, feeling a bit insecure.

June turns thinks about what she just said.

"Not to say one of us won't win." The perky porcupine adds.

"It's ok as long as I compete am happy" Amy replies.

"Look Amy you have to believe in yourself, like you believed in me." June was right Amy couldn't give up now. Besides someone has to beat Ms suck up. The porcupine and hedgehog laughed at the thought of May Lu losing.

"Hey June I just realized something." Amy declared.

"What would that be?" June ask curiously folding her arms behind her head.

"It's the year of the Rose."

"You're Right, but not just anyone can attend." June replies.

June swore she saw glint of excitement in Amy's eyes. "Well Amy your next, so get ready."

June walked Amy backstage to get ready.

* * *

Me: Amy's performance is coming up next and it's my favorite chapter.

I hope everyone who hasn't read my story likes it too.

Peace.


	6. Winner and Prizes

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.

A/N: Am getting really tired of writing this disclaimer. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Merci Beaucoup. (Thanks a lot.)

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red

Last performance; Contest Prize.

The judges quickly took down notes on May Lu's presentation. They talked among themselves, waiting for the next contestant. Meanwhile May Lu was sneaking around backstage. "This will teach that hedgehog to mess with me." She grinned evilly. With her evil deed complete she left the room. Feeling no remorse May Lu watches Amy's panic attack. 'This should be good.' She thinks to herself.

"Oh No... Oh No!" Amy runs around screaming.

"Amy calm down and tell me what's wrong." June yells.

The energetic hedgehog breaths in deeply, closes her eyes, and exhales. She continues this until she's calm. Talking very normally she states what's wrong.

"I can't find my tools or music." Amy said sadly. June realized that Amy can't use her tail as a knife nor does she have claws. Her friend is in a real jam. May Lu looks on with an evil grin planted across her face.

"That's too bad." May Lu said walking up to them. June isn't fooled one bit by her caring tone. The yellow porcupine glares at the red fox, dangerously. The two females eye each other down. "You don't fool me you..."

"Ms Amy Rose please report to the center stage!" The PA booms.

"Well... what are you going to do?" May Lu asked slyly.

"Remember Amy you have to believe! June says both confidently and loudly. Amy sighs putting her hands at her sides. The pink hedgehog notices a lump in her pocket. She proceeds taking a piece of paper out. Amy's emerald eyes beam with happiness; tears fall from her emerald orbs. June looks at her worriedly until Amy gives her a big hug.

"Thank you so Much!" Amy beams with gladness.

"Um... no problem Amy." June said still a bit stunned at her reaction.

"Hey how come I can hug you without getting stabbed?"

"Funny you should mention that. You see..."

June was cut off by a fuming red fox. "No one cares about your quills. Why are you happy all of a sudden?" She asked irritated

Amy looked at the paper then towards June and May Lu.

"I found an even better song my friends and I made." Amy Rose said proudly.

"You still don't have your scissors or ribbons." May Lu suggested, raising her voice.

June's blue eyes went red at the comment made. She knew May Lu did something with Amy's stuff. Amy motioned to June that it was ok. The important thing is she has a back up plan. "Will Ms. Amy Rose please report to the stage!" The PA boomed again. Amy winked to June before walking off. 'Ok Amy this is it, just remember you got this far. Now show them what you're made of.' Amy's little pet talk got her ready to face the crowd. Before beginning she handed the DJ her song and asked the judges a question.

The agreed to the young girls request.

"If you think you can pull it off by all means go ahead." The main judge replied.

"I know I can...believe me." Amy said giving them the thumbs up. Sonic right near the judges couldn't help but smile. Amy on the other hand saw Sonic and blushed; though you really couldn't see it.

Amy takes her position and waits for the music to start.

"Are final contestant is Ms. Amy Rose. She has requested to dance to 'Follow Me' composed by her and friends." The announcer continues. "Amy's contest entry is also a rose. This entitles her to the special prize as while as the winning prize. The lovely pink hedgehog has grown a captivating rose; both pleasing to the eyes and nose. The colors are simply beautiful. A mixture of blue, red, and pink are astonishing. The effect this flower presents is gorgeous and awesome. It's much bigger than your average rose and full of life. I must say the way the flower glistens make it a wonderful addition to any garden. Faithful viewers here and at home, I give you Amour Fidèle, French for Faithful Love." The announcer reads.

/Anywhere you wanna go,

Anything you need to know,

All the best in life, I want to get it for you.

Baby, I just feel so fine.

I imagine that you're mine.

In my world you're gold.

I only want to protect you./

Amy stands at the table not moving to any flower beds. She gentle places her flowers in a vase and moves them to her liking. The hedgehog mimics May Lu by acting out the lyrics. Amy seems careless as she grooves to the beat. Nothing can disturb her dancing rhythm. Twirling one of the flowers in her hand, she looks at the flower beds. 'Those are the perfect flowers' Amy thinks to herself.

/Whatever I want I get.

I want shooting stars.

Whatever I need I have.

When I'm with you./

Amy sings along enjoying the spot light. Pointing out in the crowd she winks at a certain hedgehog. Putting an emphasis on _when I'm with you_. Sonic sees this and blushes madly. The speedy blue hedgehog never takes his eyes off Amy. Amy continues playing around with the flowers waiting for the chorus. As the chorus begins she whips out her Piko Piko hammer.

/Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.

The moon is shining for you.

It knows that I adore you.

Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.

And you will see what I mean,

If you just follow me in my dreams./

'This is it Amy.' Using her hammer she sends a small tornado towards the flower bed. Amazingly the daffodils are unharmed by the mighty wind. The crowd is speechless at her unique method. Even the judges knew before hand, but didn't think she could pull it off. Amy smiled as the flowers landed perfectly in the vase. Now it was time to bring it up a notch. With the white daffodil in place, Amy poofs out another hammer.

/I was searching everywhere.

Suddenly I saw you there.

And my love arrived, just in the nick of time.

Life floats on a movie screen.

You're the star of my scene.

Live on the edge of a knife,

Larger than life!/

This time Amy begins twirling both hammers and produces two small tornados. Both sent in the opposite direction gathers pink and white daffodils. Controlling these whirlwinds with ease Amy launches herself inside. Thinking this was an accident everyone panics except for Sonic. He knows Amy is too well to make a mistake. Inside one of the whirlwinds Amy picks the petals. The petals swirl around creating a beautiful sight. The crowd goes wild at her creativity. Soon the two tornados combine into a massive one. Amy does the same to the white petals, picking them one by one. The pink hedgehog does a nice back flip out of the Tornado.

/Whatever I want I get.

No one can take your place.

Whatever I need I have.

When I see your face./

While the hurricane of flower petals hypnotizes the audience, Amy makes sure her bouquet is perfect. 'Almost finish just needs something more.' June calls to her holding up some ribbons. Amy sees her friend and sends a third whirlwind towards her. Gentle it picks up the ribbon twirling it around and around. Needing more flowers in the vase she sends a fourth whirlwind out. This time it goes for white narcissuses. Controlling two small whirlwinds and one massive tornado isn't easy, but Amy is confident in her abilities.

/Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.

The moon is shining for you.

It knows that I adore you.

Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.

And you will see what I mean,

If you follow me in my dreams./ (2x)

Amy decides to finish her performance. "Come on everybody sing along!" she encourages. The audience and judges begin to sing to the song. May Lu watches with bitterness and can't help to think she may lose. The contest instantly turns into a concert with people sing and dancing; everybody's enjoying themselves. Amy looks as her bouquet sitting lovely in the vase. The white daffodils at the edge of the vase, the narcissuses in the center, and the Amour Fidèle placed in between. Then the multicolor ribbon tops of the vase pretty nicely. Amy can't help but marvel at her creation. The second chorus draws to a close and Amy sends one last whirlwind out. This time it picks up the vase and positions it over Amy. Amy releases her hold on all the tornados, causing petals to rain down on the stage. The vase drops but Amy catches it in mid air. The crowd screams, cheers, and whistles Amy's name.

At Tails' Workshop

The gang has been watching the show since May Lu's performed. Knuckles didn't want to but Rouge forced him. He was actually surprised how much work the put into their performance. Tails mentioned that Amy had toll night and day to grow that flower, Even when it was raining she would protect it. "Hey Shadow you think Amy will win?" Knuckles questioned. Shadow didn't bother to answer knowing that she would. "Earth to Shadow... come in Shadow." It was no use. "Well I guess you don't want to spend the day with Amy." Rouge teased. The ebony hedgehog quickly came back to his senses. It was almost time to put Sonics plan into action. They four friends left Tails workshop and went to Sonic's house.

The Contest

"Will all three contestants please come back to the stage." The announcer speaks.

June, Amy, and May Lu proceeded to the stage. Amy swore she saw a black rose on May Lu's back, but just dismissed the thought. Upon reaching the stage the crowd claps at the three talented ladies. "Am so proud of you June!" an older white and brown porcupine shouts. June immediately recognizes the porcupine as April; her mother. They three young ladies now stand before the judges.

"I want to congratulate all three off you on your skills. I have never seen such beautifully grown flowers." The main judge said.

The judge to his left now begins to read notes from June's presentation. "June please step forward." She commanded.

The yellow porcupine walked forward shaking nervously. Looking back, Amy gave her a reassuring smile.

"June you clearly take after your mother. It's crystal clear that she recognized your skills today. The Illusion is a remarkable flower and it suits your personality. I must say your blooming flower made of flowers was creative. Doing you next performance though might I suggest a longer song. I enjoyed the song you picked, but you would be better off with a longer song." The judge finished speaking and took her seat.

The second judge to the right was much older than the other two. "May Lu please step forward." He said in a gentle tone.

The sexy red fox did so brushing her tail in Amy's face. Amy had an urge to bite it, but that wouldn't be very smart.

"May Lu each year you surprise me with your beauty. This year is no different. What really surprised me was your choice of flower.

Yes the rose is a very special flower in deed.... He soon trailed off in thought. Where was I... oh yeah! Your performance once again was captivating and your rose is one of a kind. You're a very talented young women. Sadly, for misdeeds in the contest your score will drop." He stated the last commit with no emotions whatsoever.

May Lu was devastated she never thought they would find out. June let out a small but noticeable snicker. Amy was disappointed at June's reaction. She felt bad for May Lu, even though she tired to sabotaged her performance. Amy was about to say something but it was her turn.

The main judge stood to do Amy's evaluation. "Amy are you sure this is your first contest?" The judge asked sincerely. Amy nodded yes and he continued. "Well I must say you did an A performance. Not only did you surprise my fellow judges, but you improvised under tough circumstances. Using your hammer was both entertaining and genius work. Then there's your flower Amour Fidèle. I never seen a rose glisten like yours did today. The colors blend in perfectly and it also reflects your personality. I can tell your flowers bring joy and happiness to everyone." The judge finishes but remains standing.

Amy is overwhelmed by the comments tears begin to form. She worked really hard growing her rose and everyone there acknowledged that. Sonic still had his eyes on Amy. He could tell she had really grown up. Amy was doing her own thing now and didn't let anyone stop her. So independent and adventurous it was a task to keep up with energetic hedgehog. Sonic snapped out of his daydream and called Tails back.

"Hello Tails speaking."

"Hey buddy it's time. Tell Shadow to get over-"

Before he could finish Shadow had used 'Chaos Control.'

"Never mine." Sonic said.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. The contest winner this year will receives a rare jewel seed. This seed will grow into a jeweled flower worth millions, but only if grown correctly. This shouldn't be hard for these talented ladies! If Amy or May Lu wins they get the privilege to attend the Rose Festival, which will be hosted this weekend. They can bring up to five guests who will stay in the lovely Rosy Hotel." The announcer finishes and the judges present the scores.

June: Flower: 13.5/15 Presentation and choreography: 15/20 Music: 5/5 Creativity: 7/10 -2pts for music Total= 38.5/50

May Lu: Flower: 14/15 Presentation and choreography: 20/20 Music: 4/5 Creativity: 8/10 -5.5pts for misdeeds Total=40.5/50

Amy Rose: Flower: 14/15 Presentation and choreography: 19/20 Music:4.5/5 Creativity: 10/10 -2pts for lateness Total=45.5

"And the Winner is Ms. Amy Rose! You have the choice of picking any jewel flower seed and tickets to the Rose Festival."

Amy is presented with a flower crown that June hands her. June then pushes Amy into the spot light. The pink hedgehog holds back her tears but then releases them. In the corner of her emerald eye she spots a blue blur disappear. "Sonic" Amy whispers to herself and smiles.

Backstage

May Lu is the only one not happy about Amy winning. Not only was she humiliated, but helped the pink hedgehog gain victory. If the clever fox had not hidden the stuff, she would be in the spot light. Her plans for the Rose Festival may not be out of reach just yet.

"Mark my words Amy Rose this is far from over. You'll soon learn not all roses are red!"

May Lu laughs evilly and walks away. She stops takes one last look at Amy and leaves. If anyone was present at the time, they would have notice May Lu's slight transformation.

* * *

Me: May Lu is right this is far from over. Well I hope you enjoy the fic so far. And remember leave très bon reviews(very good) and some food. No reviews make me a very unhappy wolf.

Peace.


	7. Surprises

Me: Sorry for not posting in awhile, I've been real busy. Well should all ban together and overthrow the schools. That way stories would get posted faster. We could have are own little society where I'm the leader of the pack... I mean people.

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Sonic.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red

Surprises

The contest is over and most people just hang around; maybe to obtain a contestants' left over flowers. A dark figure is seen walking to the backstage and sees a happy sight. Shadow the Hedgehog watches Amy bounce around happy and smiling. How carefree she is, which reminded him of a certain human. They were pretty similar, both kind and generous. Shadow approaches Amy, in a cool and causal manner.

"Hello Amy." He said while waving. Amy stops her victory dance and turns around.

"Shadow? What are you doing here and how did you know where to find me?" Amy questions.

The ebony hedgehog freezes, thinking of how to explain this to Amy. Then he remembers the contest was broadcasted on T.V.

"The contest was on the gardening channel and I'm here for are outing." He replied.

"Outing or is it really a date." June whispers in Amy's ear.

Shadow hears this, but pretends he didn't. The three friends stay silent for a bit longer, wondering who should say something. Amy feels the tension, so she speaks up first.

"Well... where do you won't to go Shadow?" Amy asks sweetly, scratching her head.

"The Park would be nice or maybe the beach." Shadow replies, not really sure which would be best.

"Hmmm sounds a little romantic if you ask me." June said nudging at the pink hedgehogs' arm.

"Well no one asked you June." Amy replied, which surprises both Shadow and June.

"Calm down girl, I was only kidding!"

Amy suddenly realized she hasn't claimed her prizes yet. "Okay we can do both it you like. I need to pick up my prizes, and then we can leave." Amy suggested. June has a slight smirk on her face as her friend leaves. Shadow looks over at the yellow porcupine and wonders what she's up to. June looks over the black hedgehog and into his crimson orbs.

"So you're the one, who was on the phone earlier." June asked.

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Amy's new friend June." She said proudly with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you June." Shadow answered and left it at that. He wasn't really interested in having a conversation, not to mention having one with a perky and nosy porcupine.

"So are you Amy's boyfriend?" She asked moving closer to the dark hedgehog.

Shadow didn't bother to answer June's question, rather he came back with his own question.

"Why?"

"Just wondering I guess. I mean Amy really cares about you and trust me, I can tell." June said honestly.

"We care about each other as friends and nothing more." He said plainly, averting his eyes from the yellow porcupine.

June isn't fooled at all by Shadow's calm manner. "Is that so?" The yellow porcupine goes over to Shadow and gives him a big hug. The ebony hedgehog, not expecting to be hugged gets the shock of his life. The quills on June's body feel like a thousand knives, sticking him all at once. Shadow is released from his torture and can still fell where the quills stuck him. His crimson eyes burn like fire as he looks at June.

"What the hell was that for... are you insane?" He yells.

The frisky porcupine doesn't say a word; she just stares at the mad look on his face. Shadow was about to strangle the answer at of June, but Amy had returned backstage. In her hand she holds the tickets and the jeweled flower seed. This rare seed comes in a different variety of colors and flower types. The young girl couldn't decide which one she wanted, so in the end Amy picked a beautiful blue rose seed; which had a spot of pink on it. Amy wrapped the seed back up and put it in her purse.

"Hey guys I'm..." She sees the mad look on Shadow's face. "Um did I miss something?"

June walked up to Amy and hugged her goodbye. The pink hedgehog embraced her friend hug and watched her leave. Before June left she came up to Shadow and whispered something in his ear. "You care about her more than you think you do. Later" Shadow stared at Amy for a while before running after June. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was going to find out.

He caught up to the porcupine in seconds.

"How did you hug Amy, but not hurt her?" He asked coolly, while rubbing one of his arms.

June turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Because Amy isn't a threat to me nor did she lie to me." June said frankly.

Shadow was surprised at the young girls answer; he had to admit he wasn't excepting that. He rubbed his arm a little bit; the sting was still there. She watched him rub his arm and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here this will help the sting go away." She said, pouring a white powder over his arm.

"What is it?" Shadow asked curiously, while looking at the substance fall on his arm.

"A herb that can help heal pain or poison." June said simply.

"Thanks. Listen I'm sorry b...but were really just friends. She just reminds me of someone I loved." Shadow admitted.

"Well something in here says otherwise." June replied pointing to Shadows' heart.

The two stared at each other and watched people walk by. In the background they could hear Amy calling Shadow. June waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her. Finally he handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" The porcupine asked a bit confused.

"An invitation, so don't be late and don't tell Amy." Shadow whispered and waved goodbye.

"Wait..." But shadow was already gone.

When Shadow got back, Amy was waiting for him near the exit. Amy had changed from her red skirt and into some red capris; she still had her white shirt on. She looked so peaceful and deep in thought laying against the wall.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" Amy said, with her eyes still closed.

"Ha ha ha. You know I think Sonics' personality is rubbing off on you." Shadow said with a smirk.

"If that's true, then you might have a new rival." Amy said, mimicking Sonics' famous smile.

"Oh Yeah well just try and beat me, The Ultimate life form. Shadow proclaimed, taking a fighting stance.

The young pink hedgehog looked at Shadow and just smiled sweetly. Amy loved to spend time with her friends and she's taken a special liking towards Shadow. When he first moved in with Amy, it wasn't easy to get him to do anything. Shadow would just sit in his room, never coming out except for food and a midnight run. Now he gets out and does more things, though he still doesn't like shopping with Amy.

"Okay if that's how you wanna play. But first we need to go home. I need to drop of the prizes. Amy said.

'Shit' he thinks. Shadow almost forgot about the Surprise. He wasn't suppose to let Amy anywhere near the apartment. The dark hedgehog quickly came up with a plan. He reached into his bag and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

"I'm on to you Ames, you can't get out of it this time." He said slyly.

"Okay you win. You can drop of the items and then we can have are battle." Amy suggested.

Amy gave Shadow the seed and tickets. He grasped the green emerald in his hand and yelled "Chaos Control." With a bright blinding light, the ebony hedgehog disappeared and then few seconds latter reappeared.

"Okay where were we?" Shadow asked.

"Well... we were going to battle, but let's race instead." Amy replied.

"First one to the park buys the other lunch." Shadow adds.

"Agreed!" The pink hedgehog squeals in excitement.

"Ladies first, I insist." Shadow gestures to Amy.

"Oh one more thing Shadow... anything goes except 'Chaos Control'." Amy said, with a grin planted across her face.

Shadow watches Amy get ready for their race. 'Anything' Shadow thinks to himself. Both hedgehogs enjoy each others company and a good challenge. Amy finds herself competing against Shadow and Sonic all the time. This has greatly improved her speed skills. Amy takes out her Piko Piko hammer and uses it to blast off. Shadow a bit surprised at Amy's new method, activates his jet shoes and their off.

Meanwhile

Sonic and the gang are getting ready for the big surprise; for their good friend Amy Rose. Shadow is already doing his part, by keeping Amy occupied. Sonic has given out detailed instructions on what should be done. Tails is the DJ, Rouge and Knuckles get decoration duty, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, get food preparation, and Sonic assigned himself for gift buying. Since everyone will be busy, Sonic will buy the gifts they want for Amy.

"Okay everyone has something to do." Sonic asked.

Everyone: "Yeah!"

"Now that just leaves the gifts." Sonic muttered to himself.

"Why the sudden generosity blue boy?" Knuckles asked straightforward.

Sonic was a bit shocked. It was like being nice is a crime among his friends.

"What? I can't be nice just to be nice?" Sonic said while twiddling his thumbs together.

"No... nice is getting Amy a card and some flowers. You Sonic are throwing a big party, inviting all of her friends personally, and buying her gifts! You must have been bitten by the generosity bug!" Knuckles stated a bit out of breath.

There was a dead silence. Everyone realized that Knuckles was right and it was a bit extreme. It was like Amy was dying or something and Sonic wanted her last day to be fun. All eyes rested on Sonic; waiting to hear is explanation. The blue hedgehog didn't say a word or try to run away. Truth is he didn't even know way he was doing all this. Cream the rabbit decided to say something.

"Maybe Mr. Sonic got bitten by the love bug." Cream said quietly. (I really hate that Mr. stuff.)

"What!!!" Sonic shouted, as if it were an insult.

"She has a point Sonic. I mean it could be possible." The young kitsune added.

"Well I think its cute Sonic getting Amy's attention by throwing a surprise party." Rouge commented.

The bat wished a certain echidna would do something that nice. Sonic still stunned by the earlier comments and remarks was left thinking; about why he was doing this. The others went back to work on the surprise party. 'Maybe I do have feelings for Amy. It was hard not to notice her, she's beautiful' Sonic thought. Right now his goal was to make her happy and she did deserve it after all.

"Tails make sure everything is ready when I come back." Sonic called to his friend.

"Okay, you can count on me" Tails yelled back.

Sonic just opened the door to leave, when he bumped into a yellow porcupine. Blue and yellow fur collided and rolled down a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the bottom a loud crash and swear could be herd. Everyone rushed out of Amy's apartment to see what happened. The gang finds Sonic and the yellow porcupine at the bottom of the stairs. The rush to help him get up, but find their both stuck together.

"Ummm G.U.N we have a problem." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Not funny bat girl!!!!" Sonic screamed.

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked, worried that the porcupine could injury him.

"I don't know... maybe get this porcupine off me!!!" Sonic yelled louder.

"Hey, you're not making it comfortable for me either and I have a name buddy!" June roared at Sonic, while trying to move.

"Well it's hard to exchange names, when you're quills are sticking me in the ass!" The hedgehog retorted.

The confrontation between the hedgehog and porcupine moved from the stairs to Amy's apartment. They were finally able to get them separated and healed them using some herbs. June still had some left from her encounter with the midnight hedgehog. Much to her relief, Sonic wasn't mad about the run in. June explained that she was invited by Shadow and that she came to help.

"Hey no hard feeling right." He asked, extending a hand shake.

"It's cool." June replied, giving Sonic a big hug. Man was he surprised.

"Hey I didn't fell a thing."

"I never get tired of doing that." She stated smiling towards the gang.

"June wanna help me buy Amy's gifts?"

"I'd be delighted to Sonic."

With a new friendship formed Sonic grabbed June's hand and rushed out of the building. Lucky for them the mall was just ten minutes away. Time was soon running out and Amy would be home soon. They need someone pretty fast to find and buy all the gifts. With both male and female, they would get the job done faster.

The two easily found everyone's gift, expect for Sonics'. The cobalt hedgehog didn't know what to get Amy, but he wanted it to be special. They had already drop off the gifts and came back to look for his.

"Hey Sonic, you and Shadow aren't brothers are you?" June wondered, resting her hands on her head.

"Naw were just friends...I guess." Sonic said, while looking at clothes.

"Are you Amy's boyfriend?"

Sonic pretends he didn't hear that last question. He continues pricing clothes and finds that there pretty high. He approaches some fine jewelry and spots a locket. June trails right behind him, still asking him all types of questions. 'Wow that's a nice locket' Sonic thinks. He asks the store clerk to bring it out. The man does so and hands the locket to Sonic.

"Hey June you're a girl, think Amy would like this?" Sonic asked not really sure about these thing.

"Like it...Sonic she'll love it!" June exclaims so loudly everyone looks at her.

"Wow can't say no to that, I'll take it. Sonic hands the necklace back and is ringed up.

"Sonic you didn't answer my question." June says mockingly waving her finger at Sonic.

"No am not her boyfriend but-..."

"Buttttt" June eagerly said.

"But that doesn't mean I don't think about her. Amy is a special girl and it took me this long to discover it. I'm still getting use to the new Amy." 'Maybe this is the reason I'm doing all of this. Amy is so kind, generous, and sweet she deserves to have a big party.'

"New Amy?" June questioned looking at the locket.

"Let just say Amy changed for the better." Sonic sighs, grabs June's hand and zooms out the store.

At the Park

Amy and Shadow sit in a tree enjoying some delicious ice cream. They've been at that tree since Amy won the race. Shadow still couldn't believe Amy had won. The sneaky little devil was using her hammer to create whirlwinds. Shadow did his best to avoid the attacks, but the wind was to powerful. The dark hedgehog got back in the lead using 'Chaos Spear', but Amy was on a mission. She pretended she was hurt by one of his attacks. Shadow thinking he over did, took the full force of Amy's 'Hammer Tornado'.

"This ice cream is really good." Amy said licking the spoon. Shadow didn't say a word.

"Come on Shad, you aren't still mad that I beat you?" Amy asked looking over to her friend.

"I'm not mad that you won, I thought I hurt you back there." Shadow replied with a sad, but cool manner.

"Come on you only used half your power in that attack. Besides remember when I got captured by Eggman?

"Yeah...I remembered you took the electric shock directly and still was able to break free." Shadow smiled up at Amy and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have ice cream on your face" He said still smirking.

Amy feels a bit embarrassed and forgets she's up in a tree. She falls and lands right on Shadow. The ebony hedgehog catches Amy only to be thrown off balance. The both tumble out of the tree and landed at the bottom of the hill. Now its Amy's turn to laugh since Shadow is cover in strawberry ice cream. They walk to a near by fountain to get clean up. Shadow looks at his reflection to make sure he got all the ice cream. His attention turns to Amy's reflection and what he sees surprises him. Her reflection is somewhat faded, but his is as clear as day. 'That's odd'

Shadow turns back around to find Amy gone. She waves over to him from across the playground. 'She moves faster each day' he thinks. He makes his way over to the swings and takes a seat.

"Shadow do you ever think about... Maria?" Amy asked in a whisper, legs swinging back and forth.

"Most of the time... I guess it's because of you." He replies, mimicking Amy's leg pattern. Amy stops swinging.

"You must be sad being around me so much."

Shadow sensing she took it the wrong way, turns to look at her in the eye. "Listen Amy I feel the exact opposite of sad around you. What I meant to say is you remind me of Maria and that's a good thing." Shadow embraces Amy with a hug and in return she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Shadow." The two hedgehogs part from their hug and continue to swinging.

Afterwards they talked for hours in a field of Golden Rods. (The flower Amy grew, mentioned in the first chapter) It was relaxing watching the sunset and the flowers tickle their backs. Shadow thinking the others should be ready by now called it a day. Amy protested saying the night life is more fun, but Shadow convinced her it was time to go. The two decided to walk back home rather 'Chaos Control' there. The midnight hedgehog was relieved by that suggestion; it would have ruined the surprise.

They approached their home sweet home in 15 minutes. Amy walked up the stairs and straight to the pent house. She was looking for her keys, but left them inside the apartment. Instead Shadow used his key and jingled the door knob before opening it.

"Ladies first I insist." He grinned.

"Okay you're up to..."

"Surprise!!!"

Everyone jumps out scaring Amy half to death. The once dark apartment is now bright, lively, and full of Amy's friends. She doesn't know what to say. Rouge comes up to both Shadow and Amy giving them party hats. Tails waves from the corner and plays one of Amy's favorite songs. Cream and Cheese are offering guests delicious food and Vanilla pours the drinks.

"I knew you were up to something you sly devil you."

"Well I was just they decoy. Sonic is the one who put this all together" Shadow stated, moving to the music and pointing over to his look alike. Sonic casually walks up to Amy; they share a hug then part. Everyone is silent waiting for them to say something. "Can I count on you to throw me a surprise birthday party?" Amy said. "You can count on me." Sonic replied, giving Amy the thumbs up.

"Well let's get this party started, hit it Tails!" Amy screams in excitement.

The room is decorated very nicely; Rouge and Knuckles did a good job. The multicolor streamers hang in a flower pattern, above the ceiling. The lights are dimmed to give off a night club effect. Then the music brings it all together, it really is neat. 'There has to be a bigger reason Sonic did all this? Amy ponders. Before she can think of one, she is pulled into a limbo contest.

Two hours later.

Everyone is still enjoying themselves and having a great time. Most of Amy's friends love to dance, so Tails can't seem to get a break. Rouge tried for the fifth time to get Knuckles on the dance floor, but the stubborn echidna won't budge. Cream and cheese help setup and wrap the wonderful gifts. Shadow and June are talking about the Rose Festival. It would seem he's interested in why it's so exclusive. Then that only leaves Amy and Sonic. After dancing for a while Amy disappeared. It would seem she needed to gather her thoughts. Sonic on the other hand couldn't get way form Amy's friends. They would ask him so many questions; mostly on how he defeated Eggman.

On they balcony Amy stares out into the night sky and breaths in the cool air. The wind gentle plays with her pink quills. Amy thought that today, was the best day in her life. She made a new friend, won a contest, and had a party; all in one day. Amy had great friends and she wouldn't trade them for anything. While in deep thought the screen door opened, revealing a true blue friend.

"Hey ya Ames, the party isn't out here."

"I know... but it's so lovely and beautiful out here. Don't you agree?" Amy said, with a sweet smile.

Sonic just got lost in Amy's emerald orbs. They were filled with so much love and compassion, you could drown in it. He continued to stare at Amy, and then finally said something.

"Yeah you are lovely...I mean it is lovely the scenery. Sonic said rather quickly.

Amy turned her attention back at the scenery. Not saying a word about the comment just made. The wind picked back up and played at her quills once again. Sonic examined Amy closely taking in every detail; from her face, to her body and even personality. Even though he wouldn't admit, he missed fan girl Amy. Not because she idolized him or followed him everywhere, proclaiming her love. No, Sonic missed her because she was always there for him.

He remembered when Amy first started too changed. He was on his afternoon run when he bumped into her. At first he panicked and she just said "Hi Sonic" and "Bye Sonic." No let's get married or trying to go on a date, just hi and bye. Days went by and he didn't see much of the pink hedgehog. Well now Sonic had Amy and she wasn't getting away.

"Amy" Sonic said, trying to be compassionated as he could.

"Yeah Sonic." Amy replied, without turning around.

Since she wasn't looking at him, Sonic moved closer to get her attention.

"I just wanted to tell you-..."

"Thank you Sonic. I knew you could be romantic, you were just shy. Thanks for the surprise party and for caring." Amy said placing a hand on Sonics' shoulder.

Sonic freezes up from Amy's ungloved hand. Her pink hand is soft as cotton and gentle like a butterfly. Lately Amy had decided not to wear her white gloves; so many different texture to miss out on. They both got lost in each others emerald orbs. To them time seems to have stop. Sonic notices her rosy cheeks flush madly and her hand trembles slightly. Amy comes back to reality and removes her hand form Sonics' shoulder.

She's confused when she finds a blue hand on top of her pink one. Sonics' touch feels both captivating and forbidden. Slowly his peach muzzle moves closer to hers. He can feel Amy hesitating, but he gentle massages her right hand. She allows Sonic to get even closer, putting his right hand along her waist. The sweet aroma on her body hypnotizes his sense of smell. He stops massaging her hand and moves his left hand towards her cheek. Holding her face he goes for the Kiss. The get closer when....

"Ms. Amy its time to open you're gifts!" Cream squeals flying on the balcony.

Amy quickly parts from Sonic and begins to leave. Cream is gone as quickly as she came. Sonic holds on to Amy, in hopes to finish what they started.

"Sonic I..." He touches her lips with his gentle blue hand. She remains silent while he pulls something out. The cobalt hedgehog hesitates as he presents her with the locket. It's a beautifully crafted heart with a pink jewel in the center. He walks behind her draping it over her neck.

"Hope you like it Ames." Sonic said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sonic it's beautiful." She proclaims, but he's already inside.

Amy takes one last look at the scenery and walks inside with pure bliss written across her face.

Unknown to Amy a pair of eyes, have been watching her the whole time.

* * *

Me: Wow, I think this is my longest chapter and don't worry there's more to come. The tragedy isn't even here yet, plus I left hints in this chapter or I could be messing with your head. Only I know Mhwhahahahaha. (Leave good reviews and money)


	8. Remember When?

A/N: Wow I never expected to take this long to update, really sorry about that. But lucky for you this is a double update.

Yay!!!

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red

Good Old Times

The sun slowly rises into another beautiful spring day, but not just any ordinary day. Faraway on a tropical paradise Island, the first rose is blooming and thus begins the Rose Festival. The roses on this island only bloom every 5 years, to release their powerful pollen spores. The islanders use these spores to make strong medicines and potions.

Most people know of the festival, but they are oblivious about the special flowers. They assume that the flowers on the island are a rare sight, which is true. Most of their flowers are grown only on the island and can't be found anywhere else.

"Madame Sophie, the first rose has started to bloom!" One of the natives calls out.

She turns around smiling at the islander. "Then it's time to prepare... for the arrival of are guests and flowers."

The native bows before leaving to prepare. Sophie's attention returns to the rising sun and golden flowers. She watches a bit longer and makes her way to the hotel 'Rosy'. Entering the hotel she finds everything in order. Sophie makes sure that her guests enjoy themselves and find everything they need. She approaches the front desk in the main lobby.

"Are the private rooms ready?" She asks the manger.

"Yes Madame Sophie, everything youz have requested iz ready." The manger replies. He then goes back to work, making sure the other guest rooms are finished. Sophie makes her way into the garden area and finds a quiet spot. "I sense that one decision could prove disastrous." A gentle wind blows sending a slight chill down her back. "But their fate isn't cased in stone yet."

* * *

Amy awakens too a bright sunny ray, shining in her emerald orbs. 'Wow tomorrow will be going to the island.' Amy thinks. Stretching out her arms and legs, she finds that she isn't in her room. The pink hedgehog remembers that Shadow had given his room up for her. Apparently the gang decided it was best to crash at her apartment; that storm just came out of nowhere. Cream and her mom stayed in Amy's room, since the bed was queen sized. Rouge and June got the two guest rooms, leaving the boys with the leaving room floor.

Amy had the time of her life at the party, which she would never forget; especially the scene on the balcony. After she got inside they presented Amy with the gifts. The gifts ranged from clothes to cds and even a chao egg. Amy cherished all her presents and the friends that gave them to her. "That reminds me, I need to do one more thing for Sonics surprise."

'I mean he's done a lot for me already, so it's only fair I do something in return.' She thought, while walking downstairs. Amy walked into the living room and found the boys still asleep. She tip toed to the kitchen and started making breakfast. "Time to make my famous strawberry pancakes." she whispered. Twenty minutes went by and Amy turned around to find four boys drooling on her.

"Uh oh I can't make any sudden movements or they could attack." Amy joked.

"Don't worry Amy I'll protect you." Sonic said, playing the hero.

The others huddled together whispering to one another and soon they surrounded Amy and Sonic. Tails floated above while Knuckles took the left and Shadow took the right. Pretending like they were wild animals, they clawed and growled.

"If we don't make it I just wanted to tell you...I love you." Amy teased.

"We can make it." Sonic said, while holding Amy in his arms.

The trio really hunger by now lunged for an attack. Tails swooped down trying to get the food, but was hit by a chao. Knuckles and Shadow stopped their assault and looked towards the stairs. Upon the top stood June, Rouge, and Cream in a fighting stance.

"No worries help is on the way!" June yelled.

"We've got it covered" Rouge said with a laugh.

"Banzai!!!" Cream yelled landing right on Tails.

Rouge picked up her friend and glided down the stairs. Tails was still pinned to the floor by a hyper rabbit. It was boys against girls in this battle over breakfast. Treasure hunter vs. hunter; flyer vs. flyer, hedgehog vs. porcupine, and hedgehog vs. hedgehog. June saw an opening and went strait for Shadow.

"Gotcha!" The yellow porcupine squealed, tickling Shadow.

Everyone stop to find that Shadow, the ultimate life form was ticklish. The ebony hedgehog was at the mercy of June. The rest of the girls soon had a smirk on their faces.

"Uh oh I think I know where this is going." Knuckles said, stepping back.

"I'm with you Knuckles." Sonic replied, also taking a step back.

"What you don't trust us." Amy and Rouge said in unison.

Before they could say a word they girls attacked. Knuckles rolled out of the way, but Sonic wasn't so lucky. When it came to catching Sonic, Amy was an expert. They rolled around on the floor enjoying themselves. Shadow barely got away from June, Tails chased Cream around, and Rouge had Knuckles in a death hug. Somehow Sonic and Amy had rolled out of view and into the hallway.

"Okay you win Amy." Sonic said still being tickled.

"I'm still the undefeated tickle champion!" The pink hedgehog declared.

Amy stared down upon Sonics' face and noticed something.

"Sonic I need to tell you something?" Amy said, helping her blue friend off the floor. Sonic looked at Amy in a curious way. "What's wrong Ames?" Amy gestured Sonic towards the steps and they both sat down. The sat there quietly for a few seconds.

"Hey you two were eating breakfast now." June called from the kitchen.

"Will be there in a sec." Amy called back.

Amy didn't know where to begin, so she started at the very beginning.

"Sonic, remember when I used to chase you around?

"Yeah." The blue one answered. Not trying to sound too emotional.

"Well, you would always run way and I didn't know why. Back then you thought I was just a fan girl and even though I was young...my love was genuine and real. Then you told me we should just be friends and I gave it a shot. I'm more matured now and I want you to realize something. (Dramatic pause) "Even if we're apart and can't see each other, I'll always be with you."

Sonic looked at Amy, trying to analysis what she meant. "Ames what are you saying, your not leaving are you?" Sonic asked.

Laughing at the remark, Amy continues to explain what she meant.

"No silly. Sonic you don't need to give me gifts, to get my attention. You had it ever since we first met." Amy claimed holding on to Sonics' hand.

By now June was listening to the whole thing. The porcupine needed to get upstairs, but didn't want to interrupt. Standing behind the wall she listened on.

"You shouldn't spy on people." The ebony hedgehog commented.

"Well I'm not the one sneaking up on people." June retorted.

"I guess you figured it out Ames. I did all of this so you'd be around more and to say I'm sorry for the things I did in the past. I kind of miss the old you and how you would always be there for me. "

"Sonic you're so sweet." She said giving him a kiss on the check.

The cobalt hedgehog grabs Amy and moves closer to her. The share glances before he goes in for the kiss. 'Cream better not ruin this kiss.' Sonic thinks. Their lips touch for the first time and to them it's an indescribable feeling. Sonic was surprised that Amy was the one to deepen the kiss. He didn't care though; all that matter was she was here to stay. They parted after a minute and sat there quietly.

Amy stood up to leave. Half way she stopped her back facing towards Sonic. "Well there's a new Amy in town and I hope you don't keep me waiting to long." With that said she walked passed her friends and into the dining room. June and Shadow left Sonic to think about the talk, he had with Amy.

"I promise you I won't." He vowed.

* * *

Hour Later.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and was long gone for the moment. Tails and Sonic went looking for a chaos emerald, which they were supposed to find yesterday. The guardian and treasure hunter went back to Angel Isle. It would seem that Rouge and Knuckles had become a couple. (announced at the party.) Cream (die) and her mom went to the park. June had to go help in the flower shop and told Amy to stop by anytime. Leaving Amy and Shadow to do the usually; work in the garden and watch TV.

"Shadow where did you put my seed?" Amy called form her room.

"Its in your room." He answered.

"No it's not. I looked everywhere."

Shadow cuts the TV of, walked upstairs, and stands in Amy's doorway. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?" He says calmly leaning against the door. "Yes I'm positive." Amy announces. The ebony hedgehog walks towards the window and picks up a flower pot. "Ooookay maybe not everywhere." Amy replies taking the pot and taking the seed out.

"Ya wanna help me in the garden today?" She asked, holding up some garden tools.

"I rather stay inside today. It's pretty sunny out." He said simply.

Amy not taking no for answer, dragged the midnight hedgehog outside. While Shadow stayed in the shade, Amy worked in the garden. She showed him the proper techniques of growing flowers. How much water and sun light to give them, what kind of food to give and of course her special method. Amy Rose takes great pride in her garden and believes flowers are gifts from nature. The ebony one continues to watch his friend, water and talk to the flowers.

"I know you like to talk Amy, but they can't here you." Shadow said.

"That's not true!" Amy objected. "Take a look at my flowers, can you deny that they aren't living creatures. Flowers need food and water too and someone to keep them company. You may thinks its strange, but they listen."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Glad you see it my way." She says smiling sweetly.

Amy goes back to working, when Shadow sees a tulip. "Amy could I have that one." He asks. The pink one turns her attention to a blue and yellow striped tulip. "I guess it finally bloomed." Amy said, walking over to the tulip. She takes a pot and gently places the flower inside.

"I guess I got the colors wrong, hope its okay."

"It's fine." Shadow answers.

"Well the flowers got their food, how about we get something to eat." Amy suggests walking towards the door.

Amy changes into some clean clothes, while Shadow waits downstairs. He looks at his new flower and wonders if talking to it really helps it grow. "Um...Hi there flower." He whispers. Amy dress by now walks in on Shadow.

"Maybe your new flower should have a name."

"Like what?" He wonders.

"How does Maria sound?" Amy asks, heading for the front door.

The dark hedgehog smiles, placing the flower near the window. He approaches Amy and just looks at her. They share looks for a few more seconds, before they hug. Nothing too special just a hug between friends; though one of them wished it was more. They parted form their hug and left to get some lunch.

Meanwhile

Tails and Sonic had just found one of the chaos emeralds and were on their way home. Doing the ride Sonic was thinking about the old days; Fighting Eggman and saving the world. Every memory he thought of, he would see Amy somewhere in the mix.

She was there when facing Prefect Chaos. Amy saved him on Prison Island and even helped defeat Metal Overlord. Yup Amy would always be there for Sonic, no matter what he was up against.

Sonics' reminiscing came to an end, when the plane jerked out of control.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic yelled, holding on to the plane.

"I don't know Sonic, the plane is malfunctioning." Tails replied, trying his best to steer.

"Can you fix it?" He asked.

"No the plane isn't responding. Where going to have to land, hold on" Tails answered over the roaring engine.

Afraid of crashing over water, Sonic holds on for dear life. Luckily the young kitsune was able to get to land. Unfortunately they weren't out of the woods yet, as the left engine blew up. Tails quickly grabbed Sonic and flew out of danger. The right engine then exploded, sending debris of the wreckage everywhere. Both Sonic and Tails fell into the thick canopy of the forest.

"Wow that was a close one buddy."

Tails didn't answer. The cobalt hedgehog looked to his friend, to find he's out cold.

"This is merely the beginning." A voice calls.

"Show yourself." Sonic demands.

He stands in a fighting position, waiting for whomever to strike. The figure uses great speed and agility to confuse Sonic. Whoever it is blows a yellow substance at Sonic. Soon Sonic isn't able to stand, as the powder takes effect. The last thing he can make out is red and black fur.

"I'm just one step closer to Amy, Sonic." The dark figure speaks, taking both Sonic and Tails away.

* * *

Much Later

It was around 5:00 o'clock and Amy was hanging around town. Shadow had left earlier, said he had to take care of something. That left Amy with the rest of the day by herself. While walking town the street, she saw Rouge and Knuckles. They had just come out of Tiffany's. (The jewelry store)

"Hey guys." Amy yelled running up to them. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just shopping." The jewel loving bat answered.

"What da ya mean just shopping. You're trying to buy the whole damn store!!!" Knuckles roared.

"I can't help if they sell good merchandise." Rouge said in anger.

"And I thought you couldn't be more obsessed with jewels." Knuckles said frankly, turning his back towards Rouge.

"Why you little creep!" She fumed, baring her fangs.

"Bring it on batgirl!" The echidna yelled, holding his fists up.

"EOUNGH!!!." The voice of Amy shouted.

The two treasure hunters stop arguing and look at the pink hedgehog.

"Listen Knuckles, you should know by now, that Rouge loves jewels." Rouge sticks her tongue out. "And Rouge, you should do things Knuckles enjoys. That way both of you are happy."

"Well if he didn't hide his emotions, then there wouldn't be a problem." The bat said plainly.

"Did you ever think to ask Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"......"

"Well there you go problem solved. Just ask and you shall receive." Amy said, waving goodbye.

Rouge and Knuckles waved goodbye to their energetic friend. They kiss and made up, as they walk to the market. "Well there's something I know you like." Rouge states, holding his hand. "What would that be?" he asks coolly. The bat goes into one of the stores and comes back with delicious red grapes. The two walk together, talking and eating grapes.

"Is there anything you can't solve Amy?"

"Huh... Shadow where have you been?" She said raising her voice.

Shadow steps out of the darken path. "I've been around." He answers calmly.

"Have you seen Sonic?"

"No." He answered indifferently.

"Well he should know where to meet us tomorrow." Amy thought out loud.

The two stood there for a bit more, before Amy decided to go. Since Shadow didn't have a chaos emerald, they had to walk home. Even though Shadow could use his speed to get home, Amy insisted that they should walk. Like the expression goes, "Take time to stop and smell the roses." This is just how Amy viewed the world. They did stop to get some ice cream. Shadow wasn't interested in ice cream today, so he just brought Amy some. They rest of the walk home was quiet and awkward. 'There's something wrong, I know it is.' Amy thought. She finished up her ice cream and walked toward a fountain.

"Hey look it's a wishing fountain." Amy said with excitement.

"Yeah so."

"Well if you take a coin and make a wish, it may come true." Amy said trying to convince Shadow.

"That's really pathetic." Shadow replies folding his arms.

Amy pulls a coin out of her pocket. "Either way I know something's bothering you, so trying it may help."

Amy throws the coin to Shadow, reminding him not to say the wish out loud. He simply throws it back to her, saying he's not going to do it. This time she asks him nicely, handing the coin to him. Shadow admires how persistent she is, but still won't do it.

"Look Amy I don't have anything to wish for." He said folding his arms again.

"Then I'll wish something to help you." Amy takes the coin and stands near the well

She thinks for a while then comes up with a wish.

"I wish....." Amy says the rest in her mind. The coin makes a plop sound and sinks to the bottom.

"What did you wish for?" Shadow asked, causally folding his arms.

"Can't tell or it might not come true." Amy answers, giving him a wink.

The sun slowly descends, turning the sky a magnificent hue of colors. The wind picks up, sending seeds and pollen into the horizon. Far away the hustle and bustle of the night life can be herd, telling all to heed its call. Amy and Shadow watch deep in thought, thinking on past events. The dark hedgehog thinks about how Amy saved his life. The pink hedgehog was also thinking about that same day. She looked over to her friend, giving a smile that could melt the coldest of heart. Shadow watches as she stands up.

"Well I'm going to look for Sonic." Amy said walking way. "I'll see you later and don't forget to pack." She adds.

"Don't go Maria!" He yells.

Shadow realizes what he just said, as the pink hedgehog looks at him awkwardly.

"Did you just call me Maria?" Amy asks, staring into his crimson eyes. He looks back at emerald orbs, trying to think of something to say. Amy walks closer to Shadow and in a flash he's gone. The pink hedgehog stands alone in the park; the wind blowing at her feet.

"I thought he didn't have a chaos emerald."

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated, school is taking up all my time. Plus like a million and one other things.

Anyway this story is drawing to an end and mostly like might have a sequel or epilogue.

I haven't decided yet.

Please leave reviews.

Peace.


	9. Truth

I. don't own Sonic or other characters, they belong to Sega. There I said it happy

A/N: Here's the second doulbe chapter.

Well this chapter is short so umm enjoy.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red

Truth

Amy went searching for Sonic, after Shadow had ran off. She decided it was best to leave him alone for the moment. First she went to his house, then Tails workshop, and all the usually places he hangs out. Amy's search soon leads her to Twinkle Park. Not to long ago she dreamed that Sonic and her would ride the tunnel of love. 'O Sonic where are you?' Amy thinks, while looking around. The pink hedgehog gets tried of seeing couples in the park, so she leaves to look elsewhere.

The moon settles high in the night sky, shining in all its glory. A young hedgehog girl is seen sitting on an old bridge, legs draped over the side. Besides her is what appears, as a smaller version of herself. Amy watches her little version sit quietly, playing with her orange shoelaces. Little Amy giggles as the wind blows at her orange skirt. She turns to look up at older Amy.

"What d'ya thinking?" The small hedgehog asked, still playing with her shoelaces.

Amy looks at her youthful side. "Just thinking about Sonic." She answers.

The small child beams with happiness, at the mention of Sonics' name. Little Amy bounces up and down, parading on the old bridge. She stops parading and looks up at big Amy, a questionable and sad look upon her face.

"Where is Sonic?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Amy replies, feeling sad for the small girl. The wind picks up and sends a chill down Amy's back while little Amy just sits there unaffected. A few seconds of pondering goes by as little Amy thinks of something to say. A grin soon appears as she speaks. "Well ya know Sonic always arrives in the nick of time." The wind blows some more and little Amy disappears. The older hedgehog remains sitting one the bridge, looking at her reflection in the water. She then notices a girl with soft blue eyes and blonde hair staring back. "It couldn't be...."

A dark figure runs through the deserted streets, on the other side of town. Everything around him is a blur of madness, from the buildings to the streets. He focuses on what lies ahead of him, instead of what lies in his heart. "Maria" he calls out into the crisp night air.

Shadow PoV

I could still hear voice calling to me, saying those last dreadful words. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." I quickened my pace at thought of that memory. Everything was a blur of images as I recall that fateful day. They came to put a stop to the projects that the Dr. was working on. G.U.N didn't care who got in their way or who was innocent. All they wanted was to shut down Ark. My body flared with rage thinking how they shot with out thinking. Bodies fell one by one as we raced to the escape pod. Then it seemed that fate chose you to fall next. (Sounds of gun shots echo through his head) Pushing those thoughts away I slowed down to a normal pace. I walked for about three minutes and still thoughts of you returned to my head.

She wanted me to have a purpose in life, something she believed everyone had. I wish so many times that I could just see her again. To spend the hours wasted on Ark and be here on Earth, finding that purpose together. I stop to look where me feet had carried me to. Coincidently I found myself at the same spot I had fallen during the fight with Biolazard. As I walked through the dense forest, I could tell exactly were I had laid for who knows how long.

Then one name came to mind; Amy Rose. She had found me and even cared for my injuries. I closed my eyes as the memories resurfaced in my mind. Her gentle touch and soft voice replayed over and over. My reminiscing was cut short when I realized why I was here in the first place.

"I had called her Maria." I said out loud.

'It's easy to make that mistake. They are quite similar, don't you agree?'

"Whose there?"

'The so called Ultimate life form should know who it is. Come on take a guess'

"I'm not in the mood for games right now."

'What's a matter too caught up on certain pink hedgehog?'

I kept searching for the owner of the voice, when I realized it was my own. A projection of myself stood before me in a cocky manner. 'Now that I have your attention, care to answer my question.' "The answer is no." I said calmly. I watched as what I now presumed to be my emotional side or figurative heart walk closer to me. His crimson eyes glisten with a look of sadness.

'Shadow you can't lie to yourself and especially not to you heart.'

"What are you implying?"

'Do you even know the reason you called Amy, Maria?'

I gave a slight nod to tell I was listening but didn't answer. I found it interesting that he didn't except me to answer, so he continued speaking.

'The reason you called Amy, Maria is because you feel a connection. Then that same connection makes you feel bad, because you're hanging around Amy only because she's so much like Maria. That's why I asked you that question.' I was surprised at his response at first, but deep down I knew it wasn't all true.

I would never use someone just because they remind me of someone else. I clenched my fists and lunged at my projection. My mistake was trying to tackle something that was only a figment of the mind. My body landed in the same spot where Amy found me. I didn't bother to get up as a justified myself.

"You're wrong. There may be similarities between the two, but I never was in love with Maria like I'm with Amy."

The projection of the ebony hedgehog smiled and gave a nod just before he disappeared. Shadow looked up into the night sky and smirked.

"I'm in love with Amy Rose. I've found a purpose here on Earth." He said in satisfaction.

His thoughts were soon downcast, when an image of a blue hedgehog came into view. He remembered Amy saying that he had her love since the day they met. At first it would be possible to get Sonic out of the picture, but if Amy found out she would never forgive are dark hedgehog. Shadow was surprise that he would revert back to his old ways; nevertheless he wouldn't do anything jeopardize Amy's happiness.

"If I can't have Amy's love then I'll have her friendship."

Shadow sighed as he stared up into the canopy of the forest. The hole where he cashed into the branches of trees could still be seen. It was ironic that this is where he realized his love for Amy and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Elsewhere a crystal ball shows an image of Shadow. A figure with dark purple eyes watches Shadow in interest. "Well what do we have here, another hedgehog with feelings for Amy?"

"Are you going to use him in your plans as well mistress?" A voice asked.

A smile shows white fangs and eyes flicker with evil intentions. She looks over to her servant and can't help to smile even bigger. She looks back over to crystal ball as it changes to the image of Amy. The servant places an Amour Fidèle on the table.

"Perhaps Sonic... perhaps I will." She answered, while picking up the flower and watching it die in her hands.

* * *

A/N: I hope people are still interested in my story. I apologize again for taking soon long to update.

This would have been longer but I don't want to give too much away.

But guess what you get a Preview of conversations for next time.

Leave Reviews.

Peace.

Preview Next Chapter: Rose Festival.

These parts are taken from different section of the chapter.

"What happened to Tails?"

"We can't leave with out Sonic and Shadow!"

"Shadow there you are."

"Hey Sonic whose your new friend?"

"This is Ivy"

"Welcome to hotel Rosy!"

"Shadow this is the perfect time to tell Amy how you feel."

"You don't understand June it's not the simple."

"This fountain can show the past, present or future but isn't always clear on which one."

"Madame Sophie I don't understand what the fountain showed me."

"Amy when the time comes you will understand."


	10. Will You Be There?

Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does.

Well I was debating if I should post new chapters after all this time. I lost some of the original chapters so I had to improvise, so bare with me. I really enjoyed writing the story and all the people who reviewed were so nice, so I wanted to finish it. I hope you still enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Not All Roses Are Red 

Will You Be There

"Hi you've reached Tail's workshop, I'm not in at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep. Hopefully I'll get to it in a timely manner" **BEEP**. It was the fourth or fifth time Amy had tired calling the workshop, after coming home. She huffed annoyed at the answer machines message, but decided to at least leave one this time around. "Hey Tails, it's me Amy just calling to remind Sonic to pack…uh I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Amy reluctantly hangs up the phone. Her green eyes stare intently at the phone awhile longer, as if hoping it would ring, being Sonic or even Tails calling back. No ringing sound emits from the phone, just the heavy sigh of a pink hedgehog a sign of weariness.

"Guess maybe I should go pack myself. Tomorrow is going to be a big day after all." She smiles excitedly just thinking about tomorrow. While ascending the steps, a thought occurred to Amy; she only had five tickets. Who would she take with her to the Rose Festival and who would be left behind?

"Can't decides who will go if I'm not packed myself." She said, clapping her hands together, when she entered her room. The packing was out of the way in only 20 minutes. She was usually prepared, whenever Rouge would stop by to go on a random trip. With just a few clothes adjustments four the island weather and a few extra items for the occasion, Amy was ready. All that was left to do was figure out who to take.

Amy knew for sure that Sonic would attend and of course Shadow would also go. Her brow knitted together when the ebony hedgehog came to mind. He too had suddenly disappeared, or was it more along the lines of running off; Amy wasn't sure. Once again she huffed in annoyance they both had picked fine times to be out late. She was pretty sure Shadow was ok, despite his weird comment. Sonic and Tails were a different story, but she hoped they were fine too.

"_Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid."_ she thought slowly drifting to sleep. She wanted to stay up waiting for a call from Sonic or until Shadow came home, but her body was drained for the day. With her last ounce of awareness, she grabbed her chao egg and drifted into a peaceful sleep. A thought of a certain blue hedgehog and her lying in a field of golden rods was last thing she remembered.

It was an adorable site to behold that is if anyone was there to behold it. Amy Rose was nestled in the covers a protective arm cradling the chao egg, and a sweet smile on her face. It was still early morning by the time the dark figure had entered the house. He wasted no time to do what needed to be done. He glanced around the living and kitchen area, seeing nothing was out of the ordinary. Usually Amy was an early riser, whose routine sometimes included making breakfast for shadow and herself, working in the garden and then goes back to her room. It wasn't until at least 10:00 that she was fully awake.

Making quick work of the few steps in the apartment, leading to the bedroom area, the dark hedgehog was ready to confront Amy Rose. With a steady hand he grabs the door handle, when I thought came to mind. "_Shit what if she's not decent."_ A small blush crept on to his peach muzzle, his whole body getting hot. If he remembered correctly Rouge had asked Amy if she every slept naked, which her response was a wink and giggles. His resolve was being to crumple with each passing second, the possibility of Amy being naked behind the door wasn't helping.

"Amy must know that I've found a purpose here on Earth, even if loving her is that purpose." Shadow declared, finding new strength to press on. Although he really hoped she wasn't naked, it would make this less embarrassing for the both of them. He nodded in satisfaction proceeding with the plan.

He pushed the door open ever so gently, giving it a knock as well. "Amy I…." Shadow was stunned at the scene his eyes fell upon.

Crimson eyes landed on the angelic pink hedgehog sleeping peacefully, illuminated by a dozen different hues of colors coming from the jeweled seed, as the morning sun hit it. Purples, pinks, blues and greens were just some of the colors that seemed to dance around the female hedgehog, adding to her beauty; while she dreamed unaware of the spell she casts upon Shadow.

"So beautiful." He whispers, in a trance like state. He was at her side gazing down at her not remembering when he had moved and not caring to begin with. He could tell she was deep asleep, the steady rise of her chest and the rapid eye movement confirmed this.

"Amy….I'm sorry if I worried you" he softly uttered reaching to caress her cheek. He pulled back his hand to take off his gloves, not wanting dirt to stain her cheek. Nervously he reached down to touch the soft pink cheek of Amy and it was just that, soft and warm against his ungloved hand.

"_She looks so peaceful I can't wake her up now." _Lost in his thoughts on whether to confess or not, Amy rolls over facing toward Shadow more. Her three bangs dangling in her face. Shadow moves them aside not wanting them to tickle Amy, thus waking her up. He can't help but to notice her lips looking equally as soft as her cheek, if not more. With the sun at a new position the light bounces of the jeweled seed expanding the colors across the room. The ebony hedgehog is once again caught under the spell of an unaware caster. Slowly he caresses her cheek and leans down towards enticing lips, eyes closing instantly.

Suddenly Amy mutters something in her sleep which Shadow almost misses, but it's just audible to make out. It was the only word that could break him from the magic spell he was just under. His eyes snap open revealing burning crimson orbs as he pulls away quickly, praying she doesn't wake up. She stirs for a moment moving in a more comfortable position and then is motionless the chao egg back in a firm embrace.

"Shit!" The dark hedgehog mutters as he leaves Amy's room, going into his own.

Sonic Sonic **Sonic**!" The ebony hedgehog's fur bristled more as his name was said, making is quills look unkempt. Sonic had everything it seemed to occur to Shadow. Wealth, Fame and of course the love of a girl he didn't deserve. Shadow felt like blasting the place with his chaos spear, to vent of his angry. Yet it wasn't just anger the ebony hedgehog was feeling. Envy and jealousy were beginning to swirl around his heart and devious ideas were manifesting there too. He was being too loath the cobalt hedgehogs' existence.

"Sonic thinks he's a hero that things are always going to be perfect; he wouldn't know what to do if he suddenly lost everything he had in his perfect world." He mused out loud an evil grin sweeping across his face.

Anger, jealousy, and envy were three emotions dangerous by themselves; put together they created a monster. Shadow's whole demeanor changed so suddenly, thoughts of Sonic losing everything were now acceptable in his mind. Everything would be his all he need was the chaos emeralds.

Grabbing the chaos emerald he always kept off the table, the dark hedgehog caught a glimpse of the monster he was slowing becoming in the mirror. His quills bristled out, his crimson orbs burned with malice and the evil grin didn't suit him, not at all. He gasps out in surprise. His whole appearance looked demonic the steady green glow of the emerald adding to his fiendish looks.

"What was I thinking? I wouldn't want that to happen." To some it up Shadow was ashamed and scared of the evil intentions that three emotions had caused. He knew first hand what it was like to lose everything, even if that everything wasn't as glamorous. He also realized he couldn't blame Sonic if Amy loved him. It was her life and he wasn't going to force his feelings on the girl.

"Amy." He sighed with such longing gazing at the picture on the nightstand. Standing up right head faced away from the camera and arms folded over each other was Shadow. The energetic pink hedgehog linking one of her arms with his, was smiling while holding up the peace sign. He had better photos with the two of them, but that one was the first picture he had taken with Amy.

"…." With a heavy sigh he got together what he need for the trip, plus a pen and some paper. Taping the note to Amy's door, Shadow thinks about trying to confess, but knows her heart lies in Sonic hands. Using chaos control, the dark hedgehog utters "Goodbye" and vanishes.

* * *

Moon-Lily: Short chapter I believe, but don't worry more is on the way. Don't forget to review and I'm open to ideas, if i have room for them.

Peace.


End file.
